


Your Majesty's Keeper

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Brainwashing, Electro shock torture, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, To be updated as we go!, canon character death mention, dub-con, established Gladnis, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Gladio meets Ignis at Galdin Quay to try to convince him to return to Lestallum, and marry him.Ignis refuses, and when Gladio leaves, Ardyn takes the opportunity to steal Ignis away, and make him his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this whole thing plotted out a gd year ago, and just never wrote it. Well. That changes now!
> 
> For Van <3

"Iggy, come on, I didn't mean it like that!" 

The shield took a few hurried steps after his lover, trying to catch him. 

"Gladio." Ignis stopped in his tracks. He held his left hand up, dim light from the street lamp glinting off of the ring around his finger. "Noct has been gone for eight years. You are correct in that. But it is our responsibility to maintain and preserve what we can in his absence." 

Ignis spent much of his time in Galdin Quay, waiting for a sign. Any sign. Any shift in the winds to signify their Prince's return. 

"Yeah I'm not-"

"Let me finish." Ignis cut his partner off. "You've come here from Lestallum for what? To tell me to cease my foolishness? To return, and hunt with you? To -marry- you. You...you've come here, and taken my hand, and slipped this ring on my finger. Gladio! We have a -responsibility!-" 

"Yeah. We do. You're right." He could hear the growl in Gladio's voice. "But...Iggy. No day is guaranteed, and I wasn't going another one without...ugh. I -love- you, okay? We love each other. Come back with me, baby."

"No! Gladio, no! Do you not understand -why- I am refusing? Darling...I...I will not get married without our prince present." 

"And if I die? Or you die? What, do you really think the astrals will throw some grand wedding for us to be together in the afterlife?" 

"Fuck the bloody astrals!" Ignis yelled, the rage finally swelling over. Gladio moved to stand beside him, and rubbed his hand over his upper back. 

"Alright. Alright, baby. I don't want to have this fight. I gotta start heading back, Iris and Cindy need these materials."

He pressed a kiss to Ignis' cheek, and embraced him. He felt Ignis soften in his grasp, and wrap his arms around him. 

"I love you, Gladio...I just...ask your patience..." 

"You want his blessing. I know, baby....I'm sorry. I love you. Please, forgive me?" 

"Of course." Ignis answered without hesitation. He heard the waver in his voice. "Of course, my love." 

Gladio exhaled a relieved sigh, and pressed his lips to Ignis'. 

"My Iggy."

"Eternally, and likewise. My Gladio." 

Gladio exhaled, and stole another small kiss, letting Ignis' bottom lip linger between his. 

"Please." He whispered. "Come back with me...It kills me to not know you're safe." 

"Gladio..." 

Ignis raised his left hand, stroking over Gladio's hair. He ran it over the short pony tail, and smiled slightly, before running his hand back down, over his jaw. He ran his thumb over Gladio's beard. 

"You trimmed for me." 

"Always do. You know I gotta look good for you." 

"I wish I could see it." 

"You can feel it." 

Ignis raised his other hand, to run both over Gladio's features. He thought of how he remembered his lover. Strong jaw, thick eyebrows. He could feel the crows feet growing beside his eyes. 

"You're still so handsome, Gladio." 

"Not as much as you, baby. Never as much as you."

Ignis snickered, and leaned forward to nuzzle Gladio. He heard a tonberry manifest behind him, and summoned a knife to turn, and toss into it's head. 

"Still got that aim, baby." 

"The amplified hearing helps."

"Gods, you're gorgeous..." Gladio pressed his lips hungrily to Ignis' once more. Ignis let out a quiet whimper, and embraced Gladio. 

They parted, and Gladio quickly backed away. 

"I-I'll never leave if I don't get going." 

"I know, darling. I love you." 

"I love you too, baby."

He turned, and listened to Gladio's footsteps departing. He heard footsteps approaching him, and smiled slightly. 

"Forget something, darling?"

The footsteps stopped, and he felt a strange presence appear in front of him.

"Yes. Something I should have taken eight years ago." 

Ardyn's voice. Ignis barely had time to respond, before he felt the heat of magic in front of him, and slumped into the Chancellor's grip.


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis woke to his body protesting. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious, and tried to calmly, and systematically assess his situation.

His wrists were bound above him, no doubt causing the ache in his shoulders, and held fast to something. His fetters felt unnatural, he could feel a strange chill around what felt like chains, even through his gloves. He twisted his wrists, only causing a chain link to dig into the bone on the side of his wrist. He relaxed his wrists, and continued to assess. His ankles felt similarly bound, though he could feel the bindings winding completely up his calves. 

He wiggled his feet, trying to test his bindings, only to realize his shoes had been removed. His brow furrowed in confusion. 

He lifted his head, and rested it back, his brow lifting in another realization. He repeated the motion, confirming that his head was settled against pillows. Not soft like bed pillows, he realized, but stiffer. Harder. Throw pillows?

He gave another wiggle, and a quiet huff. 

"Finally decided to wake, Ignis?" 

Ignis felt his body go stiff. 

"Ardyn." 

He heard a quiet chuckle from his captor. 

"I -do- so love the vitriol that drips from your voice when you say my name. Come now, I've done you a -favor.-" 

"By kidnapping me? Please, Chancellor. Tell me how you've worked this out in your twisted little mind." 

"Chancellor! Come now, darling..." Ignis felt a finger hook under his chin, which he twisted away from with a huff. He felt the back of fingers grace over his cheek. Ardyn watched the advisor's nostrils flare. He would enjoy unmaking this young man. So prim, so proper. He would eat up breaking him. "You know my proper title. It would behoove you to use it, while in my care." 

"In your -care?- Enough of this, Ardyn. Release me." 

"Ah-ah...after the lengths I've taken. Saving you from your brute, from your place of martyrdom, where you wait for your dead prince while a king still sits on the throne." 

Oh gods.

Gladio. 

Ignis felt his blood run cold. He had been close when he had been taken. 

"You will leave him be." 

"Hm?" Ardyn asked in a quick little noise of question, as if he hadn't quite heard him. He smirked as he realized that the advisor's primary concern had been the shield, and waved his hand flippantly. Perhaps this would be easier than he anticipated. "Yes of course, I have no use for a Shield. Only an advisor."

Ignis felt the panic in his stomach quell slightly. So long as Gladio was safe, he knew he would continue to wait for Noct. He felt Ardyn's fingers on his cheek again. 

"You were raised, groomed to serve a king, Ignis. And yet. You served a child."

"Serve." Ignis corrected him, the word dripping with acid. 

"Served. He is not here, yet you decline to serve the Lucis Caelum before you." 

"You are no -King.-" Ignis tugged at the bindings around his wrists, gritting his teeth.

"Ahh...But you know that is not true, Ignis. You know what I was meant to be...-You- know who I was..." Ardyn's voice trailed off in an almost somber sounding little growl. He ran his hand over Ignis' pompadour.  
Ignis felt his presence pull away. 

"Do you not realize where I've brought you, Ignis? Have you been so panicked you've not used all of your remaining senses?" 

"I didn't quite make it past the fact that you've removed my -shoes.-" Ignis chided in return. 

"Pardon me for assuming you would prefer not having the grime of Eos on your couch." Ardyn's voice was teasing, as always. With a snap of his fingers, the bindings were released from the advisor. "Behave, or I shall rob you of more than your consciousness." 

Ignis slowly sat up, rolling his shoulders to regain feeling in them. He felt the magic of the crystal in his fingertips. He should still be able to summon a weapon. Not now, though. Not before he even knew his surroundings. He placed his hands on where he sat, and felt around. 

Ardyn watched as the advisor felt over the couch on which he sat. He watched his brow furrow, and watched as he unfastened and removed one of his gloves. He watched as Ignis felt over the upholstery of the couch, and stand, lips parted in question. 

"You've realized, haven't you?" Ardyn taunted him, as Ignis walked past him, clearly more than familiar with the room he sat in. The advisor walked directly to where he knew sat his chair. In front of his desk. 

"What sort of a mockery is this, Ardyn?!"

He asked accusingly before opening the small desk drawer. 

"Not a mockery. Not a forgery. You know where you are, Ignis."

Ignis' hand groped around the contents of the drawer before he found what he was looking for. A small box. He opened it, and felt what was inside, before closing it in horror. 

The one thing Ardyn had no way to fabricate. The box his necklace had come in, with a folded up note from Gladio confessing his love. He clutched it in his hand, feeling over the velvet layer on the outside of the box as he answered quietly. 

"I...am in my office" Ignis sat the box back in the drawer, and shut it before adding.

"...I am home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the non-con and torture chapter, please read responsibly.

"You are indeed."

Ardyn walked behind Ignis, and placed his hands on his shoulders. He felt the young man stiffen beneath him. 

"Unhand me, Ardyn." 

He heard Ardyn click his tongue in disapproval behind him. 

"Ignis, show some respect for your king."

"You are not my king." Ignis replied, a stern growl to his voice, through gritted teeth.

He felt one of Ardyn's hands slip from his shoulder, and grasp around his neck. He pressed his thumb and forefinger against, to feel Ignis swallow. 

"Am I not? I see no other Lucis Caelum sitting atop the throne."

Ignis raised his chin in an attempt to alleviate the pressure on his throat. 

"Nor do I see you atop it." 

Ardyn snorted, before Ignis heard a throaty chuckle behind him. 

"You've not been seeing much, since the Lucii were kind enough to take your vision, hm, Ignis?" 

Ignis tilted his head away, and responded. 

"It remains a small price to pay. The true king will return, and end your-hk!" Ardyn closed his hand around Ignis' throat, truncating his sentence. He held Ignis back by his throat, and leaned to growl into his ear. 

"You shouldn't speak so crassly to your king." 

Ignis summoned a dagger to his hand, and tried to strike blindly back. He felt the dagger connect, and his wrist get caught by Ardyn. A sharp twist, and the dagger fell free.

Ardyn growled again, looking down at the black blood seeping from the fresh gash to his side. He twisted Ignis' wrist back against the chair. He leaned, and burrowed his nose into the back of Ignis' tawny hair. 

"Oh, my Ignis...you shall regret that. If you remember..." 

Ignis felt the hand pull from his throat, and press against the side of his head. 

He felt electricity crackling beside his head, and tried to angle away from it. 

He heard a voice behind him. A voice he hadn't heard in years.

Noct's.

Though he knew Ardyn was the only one behind him, it made his heard drop to his stomach. 

"And you will respect your king." 

The electricity grew stronger, louder, until Ardyn pressed his hand firm against the side of his head and shocked him. 

Ignis' thoughts couldn't process past his screams, and the slight smell of burning, before unconciousness took him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He didn't know how long he endured it. 

Waking. Anticipating the shocks the moment he heard footsteps behind him. His body stiffening without prompting. Trying to brace himself. 

He was sure Ardyn was enjoying hearing his screams. His captor pulled his body onto his lap after his shocks, and cradled him against him. 

"If you would only behave, Ignis. I'd not have to do this to you..."

Ignis tried to respond, but his body defied him. He opened his mouth, and tried to speak, but nothing more than worried groans and saliva came out. Ardyn gripped his chin with his hand, and hushed him. He wiped the saliva away, and stroked his hair back. 

He took Noct's voice, and spoke to him. 

"Iggy, come -on.- Serve Ardyn, while I'm not here. He's king now."

Ignis managed to shake his head, control over his nervous system at it's basest. Ardyn scowled behind him, and pressed his hand to the side of his face again. Ignis' chest heaved with frantic breaths, perhaps this would be the shock that ended his torture. He tried to wiggle his legs, tried to move. But the shock came before his body could comply.

Ardyn held Ignis across his chest as the shock sent him into convulsions. He ceased the shock, and stroked over Ignis' head as his frame spasmed, the remnants of his torture still in his muscles. Ignis opened his mouth, though only a pathetic whimper, and frothy saliva came out. 

"Hush, my little advisor...I don't intend to let your heart give out. I intend to make it mine. Comply, Ignis...and your torture will stop." 

Ignis rested back against his captor, for his body refused his commands entirely. Even his mind felt hazy. He couldn't endure much more. He closed his eyes, as he heard the electric crackle beside his head again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ignis woke again, soft sheets beneath him. He inhaled deeply, the smell of his prince surrounding him. His memories were blurred. Waking. Shocks. Unconsciousness. The process continued, with only hazy memories of hearing Noct's voice, coming from what he knew to be Ardyn's body. What he thought to be Ardyn. Could it have been Noct? His mind ached.

He remembered being home, in the Citadel. He remembered someone, holding a cloth to his head, and stroking over his hair. Remembered the voice cooing at him as his body spasmed from the shocks. Remembered his body limp in the person's grasp. He tried to remember further, but his mind betrayed him, refused him. 

"Noct...?"

He inhaled again. The scent was undeniably his prince, it smelled of their adolescence together. Of days spent sitting, trying to teach him. Of days finding him slacking, and having to pull these very sheets off of him. It was a nostalgic comfort, after so long away from his home.

He sat up, and felt something around his neck. He raised his hand to it to find a collar around his neck. A chain led behind it, and Ignis followed it back to find it's end attached behind the headboard.

He rested back into the sheets again, and tried to think. He was in Noct's bed, so logically, he had been moved to the citadel. He had vague memories of being brought there. Remembered the shocks, and the ensuing convulsions. Losing control of his body, and staring off helplessly, unseeing. He remembered slipping in and out of consciousness. Feeling his captor strip him, and bathe him with a warm sponge. Place him in the bed he currently rested in before he blacked out again.

He raised a hand to his head, and groaned. It ached, as he tried to push it farther.

"A-Ardyn."

His voice was weak, and hoarse. From his screaming, no doubt.

"I am here, darling." 

Ignis tilted his head in the direction of the voice. Given his memory served, and Ardyn hadn't reorganized, he should be beside Noct's bureau in the corner of the room.

"Water, please."

Ardyn's lips curled into a smirk. They were the first words Ignis had said that weren't a threat, or an order to release him. 

"Of course, Ignis."

He heard water being poured, and Ardyn's footsteps close to the bed. He felt Ardyn's hand take his, and press it to the side of the glass. 

Ignis accepted it, and drank deep of it. It had been so long since he had fresh water, water that didn't have to be boiled for fear of the scourge. The Citadel's systems were clearly still functional. 

Ardyn watched the gentle bob of Ignis' throat as he gulped down the water. He held his hand out to take the glass the moment Ignis was done. 

"More?" 

Ignis considered it, before shaking his head. 

"No, thank you." 

"Ignis? What is my name?"

Ignis' eyes tracked nothingness as he gave the question more thought than should be necessary, hesitating at his surname.

"Ardyn...Lucis Caelum." 

"And who am I, dear?" 

Ardyn sat the glass on the bedside table, and moved to sit next to Ignis.

"You..." Ignis glanced down in thought again. His brain ached as he tried to remember. He could remember Noct's voice. Telling him Ardyn was king. Of course, how could he have forgotten. "Are the king." 

Ardyn's lips widened in a grin. 

"Very good, darling. You've been in and out of consciousness, I had to make sure your memory served." 

"...O-of course."

Ignis stammered. It didn't feel right. Nothing felt right. He tried to remember again, and rested his hands in his lap. 

His fingers grazed over his ring, and his breath hitched in his throat. 

Gladio. The quay. His kidnapping. His torture. It flooded back in jaggedly pieced together images, despite Ardyn's reconditioning. 

He swallowed, and raised his face to stare in Ardyn's direction. 

"Are you alright, Ignis? You look quite pale."

Ignis nodded slightly. His cogs turned, sluggish at best. He had to come up with a plan. 

"Suddenly a mite dizzy..."

"Yes, of course. Lie back, rest. I care for your wellbeing, darling."

Ignis rested back amongst the pillows. He was in Noct's room. He knew the Citadel. He could summon a weapon, and attack.  
And run. So long as Ardyn thought he was still enthralled. 

"My liege?" 

Ardyn felt the blood run to his crotch at being called that by Ignis. He purred, and moved to lie on the far side of the bed beside Ignis. 

"Yes, Ignis?"

"Why am I collared?"

He gestured to the collar around his neck. He hadn't felt around for a lock, but he assumed there to be one. 

Ardyn leaned over, and Ignis felt him fidget with the collar. He felt it pulled away, and sat up again to rub at his neck. 

"You had been feverish, Ignis, confused. Attacking me."

By the sound of his voice, Ignis estimated Ardyn was reclined on his side on the bed. He summoned his dagger, and swung, plunging it into Ardyn's side. 

The blood thumped in Ignis' ears as he jumped off of the bed, and ran down the hall. The thumps of his footsteps against the granite, the sound of his panicked breaths, amplified in the grand halls of the Citadel. He forced his mind to remember the halls, it was far, too far to the exit, but he had to make it. 

He didn't hear Ardyn teleport into the hall behind him. He only felt his body stopped suddenly.

He gasped as he felt hard matter materialize around him, holding him around his waist, holding his wrists back. He tugged hard, but he was held fast. He moved his legs in an effort to feel what held him. 

"It's a magic wall, Ignis." 

He heard his captor's voice, and felt his hand run over his ass. He tried to kick back at him, as futile attempt as he felt his calf get grabbed. 

Ardyn tsked as he doubled Ignis' leg over, and moved close to him, his leg held against his captor's chest. Ignis struggled to move at all, his wrists, his waist, his held leg. 

Though all struggle stopped when he felt Ardyn's hand rub between his legs, and he realized what he intended to do. 

"I told you the torture would stop, Ignis. All you had to do was -behave.-"

He felt his trousers being sliced away from his body, his underwear following shortly after and leaving him exposed to him. 

"Ardyn, no, do-ah!"

He felt a digit pressed suddenly into his hole, and his muscles clenched instinctively from surprise. 

He tried to kick him with his free leg, setting his body weight uncomfortably on his held midsection. Ardyn pulled his finger from Ignis, caught him by the calf, and sighed.

"Must you make -everything- difficult, Ignis." 

Ignis felt him drop his legs, and magic wrap around them to hold them spread to the wall. He made a worried noise of struggle, and tried hard to thrash. He was caught fast by Ardyn's magic. 

"Ardyn, don't do this!" Ignis heard the worry in his voice. Helpless, his order came out more pleading than ordering. 

"Oh no, Ignis. I have been -more- than soft on you...evidently you require something a bit harder." 

Ignis felt a hand on his asscheek, though he didn't know where Ardyn's other lay. He bit his lip, and tried to think of any solution. His options were skint. Praying, and begging. In his mind, both had the same outcome. 

He heard a sickening, squelching, repetitive noise, and flinched, already assuming what it was. Ardyn lubricating his cock. 

"A-Ardyn, you've not even--"

Ardyn lined his cock up to Ignis' hole. Slick with a layer of black scourge ooze, he used his fingers to widen the sides of Ignis' hole just enough to press in. He heard the advisor swallow down a pained flinch, and exhale hard. 

"Let it out, darling. Scream for me."

He could see Ignis' hands clenched into fists, the skin around his wrists already bruising from his pulling. He pulled back, and thrust forward again. 

Ignis felt the tears crest over his cheeks. But he refused to scream. Despite the pain, despite not being able to tell if the warmth spilling down his thighs was blood, or scourge. He clenched his teeth, and exhaled hard enough to make his nostrils flare. 

Ardyn continued to thrust into him, intent on bringing himself to completion inside of his prisoner. Though he wasn't quite receiving the welcome he anticipated. He dug his fingertips into Ignis' hips, and thrust harder. 

Ignis hissed in pain, each thrust reminding him of the fissures Ardyn's intrusion no doubt ripped into his internals. He heard Ardyn's purrs, his little moans. 

And felt the heat blossom into him. 

The scream ripped from his throat, as he felt the salty stickiness find each wound in his tissues, and seep in. His legs quivered in shock from the pain, as he felt Ardyn pull his dick free. He could feel fluid follow after it. 

Ardyn admired the blood tinged semen spilling out of him. He teleported to Ignis' front to look over him, and lifted his own trousers to cover himself.

Tears streaming his face, skin flushed red. Bottom lip quivering in pain. It truly brought attention to his blind eyes. 

He was lovely. He watched Ignis' chest raise and fall, as he tipped his chin up to force the young man's attention to him, even if he couldn't see him. 

"Ignis...why must you make me hurt you?"

Ignis heard electricity crackle in Ardyn's free hand. Ardyn watched him begin to panic, his face falling as he tried to struggle. 

"No, Ardyn p-please, no more." Battered and broken, Ignis made his last ditch effort of a plea.

"You leave me no choice, darling. Say goodbye to your memories." 

"Ardyn, no!"

He raised his hand to Ignis' temple, and ran the electricity into him. He watched the young man's eyes roll back as he shocked him into unconsciousness. He let the wall dissipate, and caught Ignis' limp body. A quiet chuckle reverberated off of the walls of the Citadel, as he carried him off in the direction of the baths. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis woke once more, his memory blurry. He felt warm water surrounding him, and arms under his back, and knees. The smell of the room was nostalgic, lavender, sandalwood and steam, though the memory itself was hazy.

"Ngh..." He flinched as he opened his eyes, and turned his head in the direction of who held him. 

"Careful, darling. I've used a potion on your wounds, but your muscles are likely still weak."

Ignis tilted his head slightly at the voice. 

"Your Majesty?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ardyn couldn't help but chuckle excitedly at Ignis' question. His reconditioning had finally been successful. 

"Yes, darling. I'm so glad you've remembered. You've been away for so long." 

Ignis shifted in Ardyn's grasp with some difficulty. He felt with his toes, judging where the seat of the bath was, and wiggled lifted himself out of his grip. He moved to sit beside him, and raised his hand to press his mussed hair back. 

"Been away...?" He tried to remember. He was home, the scent of the bath reminded him of that much. 

"Yes, Ignis. It has been eight long years since you've been home to Insomnia." 

"What happened?" He asked, his voice imploring Ardyn to fill the gaps in his memory. 

"You were taken from me, darling. By my jealous nephew, and his shield." 

Ignis could remember them. Noct, and Gladio. And Prompto. Though, he didn't feel malice toward them as he thought of them. The discrepancy made his brain ache. 

"They held me captive?"

"They brainwashed you, dear one. It has taken me eight long years to take you back. I found you at Galdin Quay." 

Ignis could remember the quay. Waiting. Hearing the ocean waves crash against the shore. The breeze feeling that much colder in the eternal night. He fidgeted with his hands, and turned his face toward Ardyn. 

"Are they the reason I've lost my sight? I...I can't remember..." 

Ardyn made an apologetic, pitying noise. He moved to brush his thumb over Ignis' cheek. 

"In due time, your memories will return, I'm sure. You're a strong man, Ignis...but yes. It was when they took you." Ignis would be malleable to his conditioning, and eat every memory he hand fed him. His lips widened into a grin at the thought. 

Ignis made a quiet noise of frustrated contemplation. 

"You were there...? What...was the last thing I saw?" 

Ardyn stroked over Ignis' cheek, and felt the younger man turn his face into his hand. 

"I was. I'll never forget your pained screams...They've haunted me these eight long years." 

Ignis felt a tear crest over his cheek, as if he could remember the pain, the purple flames searing over his face. Ardyn brushed it away, and hushed him. 

"You are safe now." 

"Your Majesty?" Ignis scooted closer to him, his bare ass sliding against the marble seat. 

"Yes, Ignis?"

Ardyn turned his body to face him. He pressed his knee against Ignis' for the younger man to know exactly where he was. 

Ignis recoiled slightly at the pressure of Ardyn's knee. He felt heat flush his face, and his stomach turn. He could barely remember anything. He knew he was the advisor to the crown, but he couldn't remember anything of his and Ardyn's relationship. Had they been intimate? He huffed, a confused, frustrated little noise. 

"Please, ask what you need, darling."

Ignis shook his head slightly.

"I'm sure it will return to be in due time, as you said."

He moved to stand, his legs aching in protest. Ardyn stood with him, wrapping a protective arm around his waist. 

"You must be exhausted, Ignis. Let me carry you, please."

Ignis acquiesced without much protest. He felt Ardyn pull away from him, and heard hurried steps plod away. He turned his head toward the sound to follow him, and heard his footsteps return. He felt a warm towel wrap around him, and made a comforted noise. It was a luxury he hadn't had in many years. 

He felt Ardyn move behind him, and scoop him up. He folded his hands on his lap again, and allowed himself to rest his head on Ardyn's bare pec. 

"Thank you, Your Majesty." 

Ardyn carried his willing captive back to Noct's room. He eyed the collar still attached to the bed, draped over the short side post. He placed Ignis carefully into the bed, and stepped back. 

"Wait, Your Majesty, where are you going?" 

Ardyn noticed the advisor's almost immediate movement after him. 

"Would you like me to stay with you, Ignis?" 

Ignis tilted his head toward the bed, before responding sheepishly. 

"I...still have questions." He reclined back, and shifted to his side to lie comfortably against the pillows. Ardyn climbed into bed with him, and he watched the small smile across Ignis' lips as he settled beside him. 

"And I shall answer them all, darling, but you need to rest." He reached over to thumb over Ignis' ear. "Please."

Ignis nodded slightly, and closed his eyes. 

"Will you remain with me, Ardyn?"

"Of course, Ignis." 

Ignis reached up, and took Ardyn's hand from the side of his face. He brought it to his lips, and pressed a light kiss to his knuckles. 

"Thank you." 

He kept Ardyn's hand in his, and felt the older man shift close. Ardyn wrapped a protective arm around Ignis, and pressed a kiss to his forehead as he watched sleep take him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis woke, wrapped in the warmth of a sheet, and the protectiveness of an arm draped around him. He felt perfectly at ease, more than he had in years. No fear in his heart. He nuzzled the pillow, and inhaled the scent of the bed. 

"Mn...Gladio...?"

"What did you call me, Ignis?" 

Ignis' eyes snapped open, and he reached out to feel the man lying beside him. 

"Ard-Y-your Majesty, I apologize, I must have forgotten where I was." 

"It's alright, Ignis. I'm sure you were just confused. Do you remember where you are now?" 

Ignis settled back against the pillows, and snuggled into Ardyn's grasp. 

"Home, with you. My king."

"Good boy, Ignis..."

Ardyn ran his hand over the back of Ignis' head, and hugged him to his chest. 

"Your Majesty?"

"You may call me Ardyn, darling." 

"A...Ardyn...I...I am sorry for my indiscretion." 

"Nonsense, darling. It was a mistake."

"Perhaps because I'm not re-accustomed to being beside you." 

"Of course." 

Ignis wiggled back, and raised a tentative hand. It lingered beside Ardyn's face. 

"May I?"

Ardyn sat up, taking Ignis with him. He placed his hand to his cheek, and nodded his consent. 

Ignis placed both of his thumbs over Ardyn's jaw. Slowly they worked their way over his face. Feeling over his stubble, up to his cheekbones. Ignis made a quiet noise as he continued, mapping Ardyn's face in his mind. His thumbs caressed over his eyebrows, and he brushed Ardyn's hair back from his face. His thumbs travelled slowly back down, until they reached his lips. Ardyn watched Ignis' lips twitch into a smirk as his thumbs ran over his own. 

"Just as handsome as I remember..."

Ignis slid his hand to Ardyn's cheek, and brought his face forward to press his lips shyly against Ardyn's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, and the short chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Ardyn's blood rushed to his face. The consensual kiss, though hesitant, was the first he had received in years. He reciprocated, gently parting his lips, and kissing Ignis. He raised a hand to thread into the back of the young man's tawny hair. 

Ignis made a quiet noise, and paused his kiss. He nuzzled his nose against Ardyn's, and could feel the heat against his cheeks. 

"Your Majesty..." 

Ardyn wrapped his arm around Ignis' midsection, and brought him back down to lie on the bed with him. He stroked over Ignis' hair, eating up watching him nuzzle into his hand at the affection. 

"I've missed your affections..." Ignis continued quietly. It had been so long since he and Gladio had the chance to be intimate, his muddled brain subbed Ardyn's affections for Gladio's, and Ignis felt his body responding in kind. He moved his hand to stroke down Ardyn's side. 

Ardyn pulled Ignis close, their bodies pressed together. He could feel Ignis' cock semi erect against his. He noticed the flush against Ignis' face deepen as the younger man felt his own erection. 

"Y-Your majesty."

"Yes, Ignis?"

Ignis closed his eyes. He felt confused. Apprehensive and aroused, he let his fingers continue to curiously search Ardyn's frame. 

"I...Can't remember our...intimacy..."

Ardyn leaned his face close to Ignis', and nosed him. He whispered out in a breathy, heady voice. 

"Would you like me to remind you?"

Ignis nodded without giving himself time to think. Ardyn rolled him onto his back, and sat up. He shifted between Ignis' legs, and lifted them at the knee to manipulate them to his sides. 

Ignis kept his face focused on Ardyn's position, despite not being able to see him. He felt his hands roam over his hips. 

He raised his hips up for Ardyn, trying to coax him into pleasuring him. Ardyn was all too happy to acquiesce, his breath hitching in his throat at how willingly Ignis gave himself to him. 

He patted Ignis' thigh, asking his patience as he leaned over. On the bedside table, beside the empty glass of water, sat a small bottle of lubricant. Now that Ignis was his, scourge was an inappropriate way to prepare his sexual partner. He scooped the bottle up, and returned to his position. 

Ignis heard the familiar noise of a cap popping open. His eyes moved to it's direction, and his breath hitched in his throat. He lifted a leg to drape over Ardyn's hip to allow him access. Ardyn smirked, and exhaled in a chuckle. He lifted the leg up to his shoulder, and turned his head to press a kiss to Ignis' calf. 

Ignis curled his toes in pleasure as he heard the slick noise of Ardyn's fingers being lubricated. One of the digits pressed inside of him with no warning. 

He gasped out, and felt his muscles tighten around the digit. 

"I'm sorry, darling. Did I surprise you?"

"Just a bit sudden, your majesty...please-" Ignis wiggled around on Ardyn's finger, trying to coax him to preparing him. "-continue."

Ardyn pressed a second slickened finger into him, and carefully scissored them to open Ignis up for him. 

Ignis purred at the attention to his hole, nuzzling his head back into the pillow and allowing Ardyn his body. He heard his King purr, a throaty noise that sounded almost predatory. He felt another kiss to his calf before Ardyn explained himself. 

"Ignis, you look...magnificent." 

Ignis felt his dick twitch at the praise. His cheeks flushed, and he glanced away from Ardyn in a natural nervous response. 

"Thank you, Your Majesty." 

Ardyn's finger grazed the smooth round side of Ignis' prostate, causing him to melt in pleasure. 

"Oh -Your Majesty-..." 

Ardyn leaned over, close to Ignis, and presses a quick kiss to his chest. 

"My darling...I believe in such an intimate moment, my name would be more sufficient." 

Ignis huffed quietly, uncertain of addressing his King in such a casual manner, but nodded his acquiescence. 

Ardyn grazed over his prostate again as he added a third finger to stretch Ignis out. 

"Oh -Gods-" Ignis gasped out, again trying to wiggle to fuck himself on Ardyn's fingers. He wanted to feel the pressure against his prostate again. Ardyn chuckled as he rubbed over again to feed into Ignis' pleasure. 

"They certainly aren't here, darling." 

He pulled his fingers out, leaving Ignis pouting at the loss of stimulation. Ardyn clicked his tongue disapprovingly. 

"Just a moment, my impatient little love." 

Ardyn found the bottle of lube amongst the sheets and lubed up his cock. He capped, and dropped the bottle back onto the bed. 

He shifted Ignis' thighs around his hips, and lined his cock up to his prepared hole. He pressed just the head of his cock into Ignis to watch his reaction. Ignis shuddered in pleasure, and curled his toes into the sheets. 

"Oh, Gods. Ardyn, it's been so long."

"For me as well, dearest...I'll not keep you waiting." 

He lifted Ignis by his thighs, and pressed the entirety of his shaft into him. He shuddered at the warmth enveloping his dick. He eased his hips back, and pressed into Ignis again. He watched as Ignis dug his fingertips into the sheets. 

"You feel -blissful,- Ignis." Ardyn growled out as he continued to thrust slowly into him. 

"Your cock is..." Ignis' voice trailed off into a needy purr. He raised his hands to clutch at the pillows, and tried to roll his hips down to meet Ardyn's thrust. 

"Go on, Ignis. I enjoy your little noises." 

"It's -perfect.-" Ignis gasped out. He tried to hook his ankles around Ardyn's back to keep his cock deep inside of him. Ardyn reached back to tug them apart, and pulled completely out, much to Ignis' audible distress. He moved to the side of Ignis' legs, and gently rolled him over. 

"A bit more intimacy, darling."

He settled flush against Ignis, and pressed back inside of him. He slipped his arm under Ignis' abdomen to hold him, as he thrust into him. 

"Mmn...I much prefer this..." Ignis whispered, his head turned and pressed against the pillows. He slipped his hand under himself, to clutch Ardyn's. He could feel the pressure of his own ring between their fingertips. 

Ardyn continued to thrust into him. He placed his free hand on Ignis', and laced their fingers. He brought his face down to press kisses across the younger man's tawny hair. 

The change in position made Ardyn's cock graze tantalizingly against Ignis' prostate. Ignis moaned, and bucked into the sheets, trying to garner his own pleasure. Ardyn's thrusts gave him just the extra friction he needed, and his orgasm threatened to come fast. 

"Your Majesty, I'm so close."

Ardyn's own orgasm loomed close, close enough his hips moved seemingly on their own. He thrust harder into Ignis, and growled out a command. 

"Say my name, Ignis." 

The harder thrusts caught Ignis off guard. His moans grew more desperate, frantic as his orgasm came. 

"Ngh! A-Ardyn! Please, A-Ardy-aah-nngh-Ardyn!"

He cried out into the pillow, as he clutched Ardyn's fingers tight. Ardyn felt his seed spill into Ignis as the younger man cried out his name. He continued to roll his hips into him until he felt his cock soften inside of Ignis. Ignis quivered beneath him, overstimulated from his strong orgasm. 

He pulled his shaft free of Ignis, and rolled over with him still in his arms, continuing to press kisses over the back of his head. Having a consenting lover made him remember the pleasures he had lost so long ago. He ran his hand over Ignis' bare side, admiring his sharp, lithe features. 

"You are gorgeous, Ignis. Please...never leave me again."

"Not so long as you live, Your Majesty." 

Ignis took Ardyn's hand, and brought it to his lips, just prior to dozing peacefully off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A month had passed, and Gladio found himself back at Galdin Quay. Though Ignis was no where to be found. 

His camp was still set up, though had obviously been long since abandoned. Tonberries sat at the camp stove, looking curiously at Gladio with shining eyes. 

He swung his greatsword before they had a chance to attack, cleaving them into puffs of scourge dust. 

He moved down to the water, looking for any signs of his love. Given the overrun state of things, by both demons, and nature, Gladio could safely assume Ignis hadn't been there in some time. 

"Iggy...where are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now begins the angst <3

For the next two years Gladio spent his time trying to find any sign of Ignis, but his love had seemingly vanished without a trace. 

He sat in Lestallum with Iris, a short respite with one of the only constants he had left in his life. When times were worst, he went to her. She placed her hand on her brother's shoulder, and clutched it reassuringly. 

"Hey, Gladdy. Iggy is one of the toughest guys we know. We'll find him. Once Noct comes back, and we can bring back the dawn, we can search harder." 

Gladio scoffed. He leaned over, head slumped, elbows on his thighs. 

"Yeah...I'm almost afraid of what the light's gonna let us find." 

A clamor broke out at the camp, hunters and civilians gasping and pointing to the sky. In the distance, barely visible, shone a faint light. He raised his head, and stood to look at it. Iris hopped up and stood beside him. 

"Is that..." She asked, her voice aghast. 

"Angelgard...He's back." 

His phone rang in his pocket. He picked it up, never once breaking his eyes from the place the light was, the eternal darkness already having swallowed it up. 

"Did you see it?!" A harried voice called out. Prompto. "It's gotta be him! Talcott and I are on our way back that direction, meet us at Hammerhead!" 

"Mm. I'm on my way." 

Gladio turned to look at his little sister. He was proud of how strong she had become. He was sure their father would be too. 

She smiled, and nodded, already assuming who the phone call was from.

"I'll meet you at dawn, Gladdy. Stay safe for me." 

She hopped, and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. He caught her, and hugged her as if it were their last. 

"You too, Iris. Love you, sis." 

"I love you too big bro."

She sniffled as she broke off from the hug, and wiped her eyes. She forced a smile for him. 

"Go save the day, Gladdy!"

Gladio chuckled, and shoved his phone back in his pocket. 

"Time to fufill that destiny Dad was always harping on me about, huh?" 

"Gladdy?" Iris asked, her eyes full of tears.

"Yeah?" His brow furrowed with concern. Iris shook her head, and smiled at him. 

"Nothin'. Go meet Noct!" 

Gladio smirked, and nodded, his heart thumping with a flurry of emotion. He waved, and turned to run to a truck full of hunters. 

"Please, Gladio...don't die like Daddy..." 

She muttered quietly to herself, as she watched him run off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto and Gladio waited at Hammerhead, seated at what previously was a diner, now turned supply station. 

"How are we gonna tell him?"

Prompto asked, but Gladio remained silent. The question had haunted him for two years, and he still had no answer. 

They both heard the truck roll up, and hopped from the table. Neither could believe their eyes. 

Before them, stood their Prince. Their king. Noctis Lucis Caelum, returned in the flesh after a decade. 

Prompto ran past Gladio, and wrapped his arms around Noct. 

"It's actually fucking you!" Prompto's voice cracked with tears. 

"Yeah-" Noct laughed. "-it's actually fucking me." 

"Gods, look at you...King Noctis Lucis Caelum in the flesh." Gladio gestured at him as he walked up. Prompto broke away, and rubbed at his eyes. Gladio pulled Noct close in a quick hug, before pulling away, and bowing to him. "Your Majesty." 

Noct laughed, and shoved Gladio. 

"Stop that. I'm the same Noct." 

"Nah...It looks good on you..." Gladio responded, proud of the man his Prince had become. 

Noct rubbed the back of his head with an awkward smile. His brow furrowed when he looked around, and realized their party was missing a member. 

"Hey...where's Iggy?" Noct asked. Gladio looked to the ground, as did Prompto. "Gladio?" He enunciated the Shield's name, nearly begging for an answer. His voice shook as he assumed the worst. 

"He's missing..." Prompto chimed in quietly. 

"Missing?" Noct scoffed out, disbelieving. "What do you mean missing?" 

Gladio looked up, trying to muster the strength to say the words. 

"He's been missing for two years."

"W-what? What do you mean missing??" Noct asked again, his voice growing more concerned, nearly angry with fear. "Gladio, you were supposed to protect him!" 

"Noct, it's not like that, c'mon-" Prompto tried to interject to calm his friend, but Gladio's temper got the best of him. 

"Iggy was -fine!- I saw him at Galdin, and he was -fine.-" Gladio choked on the word, and swallowed it down with a growl. "He was self-sufficient, and he certainly didn't want to be babied! He was holed up at Galdin waiting for -you!-" Gladio heard the accusation slip from his mouth, and growled in frustration. 

"There's no proof he's -not okay- then?" Noct asked quietly, his Shield's accusation knocking his temper back. 

"...Ngh...we haven't found anything...not so much as a pair of glasses. He just vanished..." 

Noct remained quiet for a moment, before responding. 

"That's not like him...but...I know he's alive. He's got to be." He said with a firm resolve, much too certain for Gladio's comfort. 

"What makes you so sure?" Gladio asked with a scoff. 

Noct closed his eyes in contemplation before looking up at Gladio, and responding firmly. 

"Hope."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio sat across from Noct at their campsite, quietly eating his cup noodle. He stared down at it, faced with thoughts he hadn't yet been able to cope with. What if, when they brought the dawn, he still couldn't find Ignis? 

What if he was truly gone? 

They were headed to the one place he hadn't been able to search. 

Insomnia.

His thoughts were interrupted by Noct quietly saying his name. 

"Gladio...what happened? The last time you saw him? Was he...was he okay?" 

Gladio snorted, mostly out of self scorn. 

"He was...Iggy. He was still hard headed. Still..." So many words went through his head. Gorgeous. Perfect. His. He opted to spare Noct his biased remembrance. "I screwed up. He and I had a little fight." His voice was dripping with regret. "I was selfish, Noct. I asked him to come back to Lestallum with me. To marry me." 

Prompto gasped to his side. Gladio had kept that secret from him for a decade, only confiding in Iris. Noct nodded, before asking.

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to wait for you. Our duty n'all" Gladio answered, before continuing. "We made up, I understood where he was coming from, and I don't know if you've ever tried to -argue- with Iggy-" 

Noct scoffed out a laugh, smiling at his shield.

"Yeah, you won't win."

"Nope!" Prompto joined in, chuckling. 

A small smile crossed Gladio's lips, tinged with his heartache. 

"Yeah...and then...Nothing. At least..." 

Gladio exhaled hard, thinking. 'At least he knew I loved him.' 

"We're gonna find him, Gladio. But he's right. We have a duty to fufill...myself especially." 

Noct's voice trailed off, heavy with regrets. 

Gladio nodded his head toward the tent. 

"Yeah. We should try to get some rest. Destiny awaits..."

Noct nodded, and stood with a stretch. Prompto headed into the tent, but Noct held back for a moment. He clapped his hand on Gladio's arm, and gave him a reassuring squeeze. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis felt Ardyn shift beside him. He draped his arm over his midsection as the man sat up. 

"Your Majesty? Is something amiss?" 

Ardyn wrapped his arm around Ignis, and tugged him close. He pressed his lips to his forehead in adoration. 

"My nephew has returned..." Ardyn responded. He knew what it meant. Destiny was nigh for both of them, the true king who was meant to bring dawn to the world. 

To end the scourge, and bring him his rest. 

To take Ignis back. 

Ignis shifted himself to nuzzle against Ardyn's face. 

"Not to worry, Your Majesty." He began, his voice quiet. He raised his hand, and summoned a dagger, lowering it to lie protectively against Ardyn's midsection.

"I am prepared for them." 

Ardyn smoothed his hand over the back of Ignis' hair, and kissed him again. His two years with Ignis were only a drop in the bucket compared to the seemingly infinite expanse of his loneliness; But it was blissful, to have a companion in the final two years of his life. And he was so, so tired. 

"As am I, my love."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @ChiisanaShimada and Vanmec for helping me through!

"Home..."

Noct mused quietly, while the three men waited in the elevator to the throne room. 

"Yeah...." Gladio responded with a gruff noise. He didn't have the heart to say what he was thinking. This wasn't home anymore. No Ignis. No dad. Demons and dilapidation surrounding them. No, this was a shell of Insomnia. A nightmare brought to life. 

The doors opened before them, and the three continued to the throne room. 

Noct walked in front, his friends to either side behind him. Their footsteps echoed in the great hall as they walked to the throne, and all stopped at once at the sight before them. Ardyn sat atop the throne, his legs spread disrespectfully wide. Though it was not the sight of Ardyn that gave him pause, so much as the form beside him.

Ignis. 

Clad in his kingsglaive uniform, with his silver visor over his eyes, their missing friend knelt beside Ardyn. His head sat atop Ardyn's thigh, though he raised it to look in the intruders' direction. 

Noct held his arm in front of Gladio, as the shield summoned his greatsword to his hand. 

Words failed Gladio, as his blood rushed so hard his vision tunneled around the sight of Ignis. His love. Missing for two years, and he had been under his nose all along. His pulse thumped in his ears as he considered his options. Attacking Ardyn directly was a death wish. Noct stepped forward, his voice shaking with determination. 

"Off my throne, jester." He ordered Ardyn. 

Ardyn chuckled. He sat forward, and gestured outward with a hand. 

"The throne brings you here? I would say it seats only one, though Ignis and I have found that to be inaccurate." He placed his hand on Ignis' shoulder. He stood, as did Ignis with him. 

Gladio felt sick, his rage boiling over. 

"Give him back, Ardyn!" 

Ardyn turned his attention to Gladio, with a grin. He glanced at Ignis, then back to Gladio. 

"Does it look as if I am keeping him here, Shield?" 

Prompto called his gun to his hand. Ignis heard the weapon materialize, and summoned his own. He leapt from the throne platform, intending to attack Prompto before he could fire a shot. 

Gladio moved in front of Noct and Prompto, blocking Ignis' attack his his greatsword. 

"Iggy, what the hell are you doing?!" 

"I will not let you take me again!" 

"What the-Ngh!" Gladio called his shield to his arm, and used it to shove Ignis back. His aim wasn't to hurt him, more to stun him. Prompto took a step to the side, and aimed up at Ardyn. Ignis slid back, though the moment his backward momentum stopped, he launched himself back at Gladio. 

But his assault was stopped short by the gunshot. Prompto's shot bore through Ardyn's forehead, black scourge seeping from the wound.

Ignis turned with a cry upon hearing Ardyn's body slump back onto the throne. 

"Ardyn!" 

Gladio took the distraction as he could, letting go of his weapon and shield and grabbing Ignis' arms. He wrenched them back, and held them parallel behind his back. Gladio knocked Ignis' legs out from under him, and brought him to his knees to lessen his struggling. He crouched beside him to hold him. 

"Iggy, come on, it's Gladio, I'm your -fiance-" 

But Gladio's attempt to snap Ignis out of his struggling was in vain. Ignis' attention was focused solely in the direction of Ardyn's temporary corpse. He cried out to him again in a plea for aid.

"Ardyn, help me!" 

"G-Guys we gotta figure out something, he's gonna be back up!"

Prompto looked to from Noct, to Gladio, his gun still trained on Ardyn. Noct stepped forward as Ardyn stood up, the scourge still working on mending the wound in his forehead. Ardyn called a ball of purple, swirling magic to his hand. He tossed it at Prompto first, before the young man could get off another shot. The gunner fainted from the blow; Noct looked back at him, then to Ardyn. 

"Ardyn!" Ignis cried again, still trying to twist his arms free of Gladio's grip. Gladio held an arm around him, and kept a hand around his wrists. 

"Iggy, come on! Remember! Remember Galdin, remember, I proposed, and you said you wouldn't marry me til Noct came back!"

Ardyn warped to Ignis' front, magic still in his hand. He tossed the ball of magic at Gladio without hesitation. Ignis felt it warm the side of his face with a crackling, static sensation, then the shield's grip weaken. Gladio collapsed forward onto Ignis' back, his arm still wrapped almost protectively around him. 

Ignis stayed with his head raised to Ardyn, a slight smile on his lips.

"I shall miss your companionship, Ignis." Ardyn looked down mournfully at Ignis' face. He heard Noct approaching fast behind him.

"Ardyn?" 

Ignis asked quietly, his smile fading. He felt tears stream down his face as the magic hit him. 

Electricity coursed through him with magic power. He could feel his consciousness waning; brief flashes of images behind his eyes, the memories he had lost. He saw the quay, Gladio, memories repressed by torture and magic, flooding back before everything finally went black. He collapsed to his side, taking the shield's unconscious form down with him; Gladio's arm remained around him, holding him close even in their unconscious state. 

Ardyn took a last look at Ignis, before warping away to avoid Noct's incoming strike. 

"Shall we, Noct?" He held his arms open, beckoning for the true king to follow him outside to do battle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis felt his chest rise and fall as consciousness returned to him. He felt an arm draped over him, and rolled over to feel who had him. 

All he had to do was inhale. He breathed deep again to ensure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. 

"Gladio..." He exhaled, and burrowed into his partner's chest. 

Gladio was roused by Ignis' movement, and angled his head down to look. 

"Baby...? Iggy!" He sat up, and wrapped his arms around Ignis. Ignis remained still for a moment, more than a bit confused. 

"Gladio, I...ngh...my head aches..."

"Shh, baby." Gladio held Ignis against him, and rubbed a hand over his hair. "Gods-" He pressed his lips to Ignis' forehead, and lingered there. "-I've missed you, baby. I thought-I thought I lost you." 

Ignis heard Prompto moving to their side, and looked over. He heard his friend gasp out his name, and scramble close. 

"Iggy! You-you're okay! You're back!" 

"Back?" Ignis asked with a small cock of his head. 

Gladio made a gruff noise, and placed his hand on Ignis'. 

"Iggy, what do you remember?" 

Ignis closed his eyes, and set his head against Gladio's chest. 

"You proposing...our argument...I...ngh...Ardyn..." He forced himself to remember. "He...Gods." Ignis' voice cracked in a whisper as he began to remember more. 

Gladio pressed his lips to Ignis' head again, and hushed him. He didn't want to even imagine what Ignis had been through. 

"It's okay-" 

"No, Gladio, it's-"

"It's -okay.- Noct is back, Iggy. It's time..."

Ignis raised his head to look at Gladio, his lips parted with words unsaid. He knew what Gladio meant. He nodded, and stood with help from his partner. 

Prompto walked toward the exit to give them a moment alone. 

Ignis tugged the glove off of his left hand. He raised his hand to caress Gladio's face. Gladio took his own glove off, and took Ignis' hand. He saw the band around Ignis' finger, and pressed his plush lips to it. 

He guided Ignis' fingers to feel the band on his own hand, showing that he hadn't taken his ring off either. 

"It-It never felt -right,- Gladio. I knew something was wrong, my mind tried to tell me." 

"Iggy, it's -okay.- We get to see dawn...together." 

He pressed his lips to Ignis' fingers again, before lacing their fingers, and turning to follow Prompto. Ignis stopped him, pulling him back by their joined hands. 

"What's wrong, Iggy?" 

Ignis raised his hand to caress Gladio's cheek. His eyes filled with tears as he slid his hand around the back of Gladio's neck, and pulled him down. 

He pressed their lips together, in a desperate, passionate fury. It all felt so familiar to him, Gladio's lips like coming home. He felt Gladio shift to wrap his arm around him, and pin him close by his lower back. 

Ignis felt tears on their cheeks, both his, and Gladio's. He parted with a smile, and smoothed Gladio's tears away with his thumb. 

"Let us go meet our King, Gladio." 

"Mmn. Yeah. It's time." 

He wrapped his arm around Ignis' waist, and walked with him to the elevator. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto had already caught up with Noct when they arrived downstairs. 

"Iggy!" Noct called ahead, as he ran over. He wrapped his arms around his advisor, and hugged him tight. "You back with us?"

"Mm-" Ignis nodded, nearly winded by the hug. "-for the rest of my days." He glanced in Gladio's direction as he spoke.

Noct parted, and looked from his advisor, to his Shield. He took Ignis' hand, and Gladio's, and joined them. Ignis looked at Gladio, his brows raised in surprise. 

"You told him?" 

"Yeah, I did." Gladio responded, and continued no further, not wanting to stoke an argument. 

"And now that I'm back, I can." Noct smiled at the couple, his hand still over theirs. "If you want." 

"Yes-" Ignis answered without hesitation. "-Please. I want to spend the rest of my life with Gladio." 

"Well I'm glad that's mutual." Gladio responded with a chortle. Ignis squeezed his hand, and shook his head slightly at Gladio's teasing. 

Under the eternal night, the stars above them, with the True King holding their hands together, they were married. 

"By the power vested in me by the Astrals above, I pronounce you married. You can kiss, or whatever."

Noct backed away from the happy couple, clapping a hand on Prompto's shoulder and smiling wide at him. He was glad he was able to do this for his lifelong friends. Glad it would be his last honor before fufilling his destiny. He walked up to the steps, stopping, and looking back to his friends. 

Gladio dipped Ignis back, and pressed their lips together, resuming the kiss they had begun upstairs. He lingered for a long moment before returning Ignis upright. 

Prompto joined by their side to say farewell to their king. The three men bowed, Ignis and Gladio keeping their fingers interlaced as they did. They watched Noct ascend up the steps to the citadel, the last they would see of him.

Ignis heard the demons appearing behind them before his friends, his hearing amplified by his loss of sight. He squeezed Gladio's hand, and turned his face to him. 

"I now have no regrets. You, darling?" 

"Not a one." Gladio snorted, and raised his hand to rub Ignis' back as they turned to face the demons. "Doesn't mean you're allowed to leave me, baby." 

Ignis chuckled as he summoned his daggers. 

"I'll hold you to the same, Gladio." 

He smirked at his husband, and struck his daggers together. The summoned magics caused them to burst into flame, and he took off running into the fray, Gladio close behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the last demon fell, Gladio looked to his new spouse. His chest raised and fell with harried breathing, as did Ignis'. His weapons disappeared as he walked over to him, and took his hand. 

They looked to the Citadel, both knowing full well what had to occur for the demons to disappear. 

"Holy...shit...." They heard Prompto, who took a few steps away from the Citadel and pointed. "Guys, look!" 

Gladio turned his attention to the direction Prompto pointed it. His jaw fell open, and he wrapped his arm around his husband's shoulders. 

"Iggy...you said you can see variations in light, right?"

"To a degree, yes, why?" 

Gladio raised his hand to remove his husband's visor, and gently tipped his face toward Prompto. 

Ignis' lips parted as he felt it. 

The warmth of the dawn on his face. 

His eyes filled with tears as he allowed himself to be enveloped in Gladio's embrace, and hugged back to his chest, so they could view it together. 

"Gladio...I want to greet the dawn with you every morning, just like this." 

"Same, Iggy. Forevermore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you want to yell at me, my Twitter is @Oronir_Caragai!


End file.
